A Lie or a Smile?
by Yukicchi-chan
Summary: Lucy feels alone and unwanted, she feels replaced... but she keeps smiling. After being called weak she decides to get stronger. To accomplish her goal she gets closer to her spirits that were always so smiley next to her, at first the only risk was falling in love, but as she begins to learn about their past she wonders as she looks to their faces: Was it a lie or a smile? Lemon
1. Runaway

**So this is my first LoLu story and I was really happy to start it! I'm writing this fanfic with my friend and cof cof lazy cof cof beta reader: the-multi-fandom-fanfics… I'll right this and the second chapter (soon enough) and she'll start by writing the third! Hope ya like it!**

**A Lie or a Smile?**

_By Yukicchichan and The-multi-fandom-fanfics_

_Chapter 1: Runaway_

**Lucy's POV**

_Dear Mommy,_

_I miss you so much. I remember when I was little and I hurt myself and started crying I'd always run into your arms, you'd put me in your lap and you'd let me cry all the tears I've ever held back. And, oh dear mom, I've been holding back so many tears nowadays._

_I guess I should explain it better._

_I told you that I've been going only on solo missions lately, but I didn't tell you why. I told you I wanted to be stronger and I really do, but that's not the only reason._

_Since the GMG Natsu has suddenly changed how he treats me. Now he only has eyes for Lisanna. First he went on a few missions with her, but the number of missions just kept getting larger and larger. Now, even though it's not official, I fear that Team Natsu no longer exists._

_You know that Natsu alwazs wanted to go on missions with me, and he still screams that he does, but those bright eyes and wide smiles are not for me anymore. I waited and waited for him to be himself again, but after a while I knew if I only waited and nothing happened I would regret it later. For the first time I want to ask Natsu if he wanted to go on mission with me. I missed my best friend. I know I have Gray, but he is more like a big brother, and maybe this was meant to be, 'cause I was too greedy wanting both of them, but I missed Natsu's silliness and even how dense he is._

_You might be asking yourself about Erza, but lately she has been forced to go on loads of S-class missions almost without any breaks, masters orders. My 'big sister' wasn't here to help me either._

_Well, everything started then. I went to talk to Natsu, but I couldn't find him. After a while I found him locked in one of Fairy Tail many rooms talking to Gray._

_I couldn't help but eavesdrop a bit, but now I regret it, oh, how I regret it._

"_Gray, wanna go on a mission with us!" Natsu said._

"_Sure, I'm just gonna call Lu-"_

"_Why would you do that?" He said a bit pissed._

"_Well, since we are a team I thought about calling her. We haven't gone on missions together for a while now."_

"_No. I don't want her in my team. She's weak."_

_After that they continued talking and I remember Gray screaming at him, defending me, but at that moment everything was a blur. I felt broken._

_I wanted to go home. So I picked all the broken pieces of my heart, put a fake smile on my face and went downstairs as if nothing had ever happened._

_Once I was out I couldn't help but start crying, so I ran home._

_The funniest thing is that all those people, my friends and family, didn't noticed my fake smile. No on noticed the tears in my eyes or my broken heart. 'What a great family' I thought back then, but I know it was unfair to judge them because of Natsu._

_Natsu._

_Only the thought of his name made_ _me want to cry._

_That was a few days ago._

_After that I decided, mommy, I want to become stronger. I will become stronger._

_I left a letter on my apartment saying that I went out training. I left to a rustic house in the middle of an abandoned forest, as far as I could get from Magnolia. This forest is just like me, mommy, this was known as the place where the happiest people lived as well as the strongest, but suddenly in one night they all disappeared. They say it is myth and I'm not sure if I believe it, but I felt somehow attracted to it so I decided to stay. Yes, I'm still here mommy._

_What else can I say? I left. And now the only thing I can do is train with my spirits so we can all become stronger together._

_Thank you for Always being here for me._

_I miss you,_

_Your eternal little girl,_

_Lucy._

I finished the letter and started crying. I've been crying a lot lately, even though I knew that crying wouldn't help at all.

I would start training tomorrow. I lay down in my bed, crying silently and wondering how many tears my body was able to produce in such a short amount of time.

Finally I cried myself to sleep, just like every night.

I was getting pretty used to this.

**Loke's POV**

As soon as I felt Lucy's consciousness drifting away I appeared in the mortal world.

I stood beside a bed, where my beloved princess was. I realized she wasn't home and she was extremely sad. I looked at her face and noticed the bags under her eyes, of nights without sleep and I also noticed the dried tears on her face.

That made my blood boil. What the fuck was happening and why wasn't anyone from Fairy Tail here when she needed them most?

I didn't want to wake Lucy up when she was finally getting a bit of rest so I decided to look for answers somewhere else.

Calming my self down I immediately teleported myself to the celestial world and than back again to the mortal one, this time to Grays house.

To my surprise he was sitting in his bed reading something. Reading. And it wasn't a book either, it looked more like a paper, a letter.

I waited for him to notice my presence, but he was too concentrated on whatever he was reading. He was getting pretty pissed, but I'm pretty sure no one would ever be as pissed as me right now.

"Gray, what the fuck is happening to Lucy? And why the fuck is she alone miles away from Magnolia?!"

At first Gray was surprised, but then he looked angry and a little panicked.

"Shit!" He suddenly yelled. " She heard Natsu, didn't she?"

Knowing that my own bad temper wasn't gonna help in this situation I forced myself to look much calmer than I actually was. I needed to know what was going on.

"Gray, explain everything to me."

When he was done I was beyond pissed. Why did Natsu say that? Couldn't he see how precious she was? How precious all of her feelings were?

Well, it was no surprise she ran away.

Gray asked me where she was but I only told him, that it was best if she had a few days to herself. Then I teleported back into the siprit world.

I immediately required a meeting with the spirit king himself, which he accepted as soon as I asked for it, since I was the leader of the zodiac.

I needed more powers to stay in the human world for a longer period of time. I would never leave Lucy alone, despite how much she said she wanted to be, she just didn't want to talk to the rest of Fairy Tail right now. No one likes loneliness.

There are ways for a spirit to get stronger. First there is our star. Our star is almost an endless supply of magic energy, the spirits, if we train hard enough, could be one of the strongest creatures in world. The problem is: the energy that was contained inside the star is too pure, sure, our body is able to wield much more than humans are able to, but still the only way to make their resistance stronger is training. Of course having a strong master helps a lot, since she gave us energy, but to become stronger only using our star, takes time.

I needed power. And I needed it now.

The only other way to get stronger, at least for the zodiac keys, is through the animal we represent. That's what makes the zodiac keys so special, we have a third source of energy beside our master and our stars, we have our animals. Of course only having your animal characteristics wouldn't make you that stronger and Taurus was a great example of that. He was physically strong, but he never really focused on using as much as he could from his star.

Already having a goal in my mind I asked the king for his blessing. His blessing was the only thing that could make us a bit more "animalistic".

At first I never wanted it, since 'the girls' wouldn't like it. But now I had Lucy, so why would I ever need other girls?

When the king was done with his blessing I had Lion's hears. It was weird. But I would do anything for my princess.

Already feeling much stronger I went back to Lucy's bedroom.

Lucy was moving a lot in her sleep calling out. She was having a nightmare.

Without really thinking I got under the covers and pulled her against me. She relaxed and I smiled, despite still being upset. Finally I closed my eyes and, with my nose still in her sweet smelling hair, fell asleep.

**Was it good? Was it too short? Too long? Please review otherwise I can't get any better!**


	2. My knight in shining armor

**This is where I stop and soon enough The-multi-fandom-fanfic will post the nest chapeter, but I'll warn you so it's fine. Just remember: not my fault if she's a lazy bitch! ;3**

**A Lie or a Smile?**

_By Yukicchichan and The-mlti-fandom-fanfics_

_Chapter 2: My night in shining armor_

**Lucy's POV**

I woke up with an odd feeling. I woke up feeling well.

Well…something I thought I wouldn't feel in a while.

I remembered everything that happened, I was still broken, but somehow I felt a bit better.

I remembered my dream. Everything was horrible, I couldn't stop crying and was feeling useless and weak.

_So at least not everything was a dream, I still feel and am useless and weak. _But when I was on the edge _he _appeared. Loke appeared.

It was selfish to think that way, however I couldn't help but feel safe when my little lion was around. He'd never let me suffer, much less make me suffer.

_Just like Natsu…_ I shouldn't trust everyone so blindly. I'm not strong enough to afford being broken more than once, my heart wouldn't be able to handle so much suffering. Being broken physically was only a way to break someone's will and if it doesn't affect their heart it will never matter. Minerva broke my outside and tried to affect my will with everything she had, but my friends were there and I kept standing without ever giving up and that was Minerva's ruin. She didn't understand the ways of a heart.

Well, enough of staying in bed. Hiding in my small paradise wouldn't fix things, make me happy or let me stronger. I needed to get up and fight if I ever wanted to win something.

I was bout to get up, when I felt something pressing me down. Paying attention now I could notice something warm under me, hugging me…cuddling with me.

Looking down I saw the cutest thing ever. I saw Loke's sleeping face.

_What? What was he doing in my bed. Actually, what was he doing under me? Hugging me? _I blushed madly.

_It wasn't a dream after all, my knight in shining armor actually came to save me!_ I smiled at the thought.

When he woke I should probably send him away, but I wanted his company. Somewhere deep in my heart I had the selfish fear of being alone. I couldn't let him go. Not him. Not him too. I needed him.

His strong arms still covered me. His scent of rain was comforting. If I listened closely I could even listen to the sound of his heart beating, somehow assuring me he'd never leave my side… So it was decided. I'd ask him to stay as long as he could.

A tear almost escaped when I thought he'd have to leave me anyway since he couldn't bear staying at the mortal world too long.

So there's no delaying it, I must wake him up, even if he's staying.

I was about to call out his name when I noticed something else.

Kitty ears. Loke had _kitty years_. Oh my Mavis! That's just adorable. I need to pet them. I just need to.

Careful not to wake him up, I took his arms out my body. While blushing I positioned my legs in each side of the spirit's body and slowly bowed to reach his ears without falling.

We were in quite a weird position, but he's ears were so soft… I couldn't stop myself, just a bit more… just a while longer…

I sat on is body, otherwise I'd definitely fall.

He looked so adorable, so vulnerable. His eyes were closed and he didn't show a single worry in his face and that made me happy. I knew how much he was hurt in the past, and wished he never suffered again, but I knew it was impossible.

He was an immortal being and he was bound to live until the end. The end of what she wasn't sure, but living might mean laughing or partying, but it also meant suffering.

Forgetting such depressive thoughts she concentrated in petting her little lion and comforting herself even more at thought of having him by her side.

**Loke's POV**

I was on the edge between consciousness and unconsciousness as I felt a weight on my torso.

_That's weird. It doesn't feel like my bed at all. _Forcing my memory a bit I remember everything. And I was pissed, I'd probably kill Natsu in my free time.

But that still doesn't explain the weight in my body.

Before I could open my eyes to check what was happening I felt something in my ears. No. Someone. Someone was petting my ears. It felt good… it felt so damn good.

The only person I had slept in the same bed with last night was Lucy, what meant that…

I smirked as I opened my eyes.

Lucy was sitting on me while petting my ears with a small smile on her lips.

She was so adorable… and to my surprise so concentrated petting me that didn't even notice my eyes being opened. I decided to take advantage of the situation knowing that my master would never do that knowing I was awake.

I looked down noticing in the position she put herself in.

_Make yourself home, princess._

I smiled having a great idea.

I closed my eyes pretending I was asleep and moaned. I could feel her gaze at me, checking if I was waking up. As cautious as ever, my mastered decided to leave before I had the chance to notice what she was doing, that is… if I was asleep.

_My, my, I knew my master just too well._

I waited until I felt a bit of her weight off my torso and threw my arms around her, pushing her down. She was caught by surprise, but still managed to dodge as her face fell straight into mine.

_What a shame._

I heard a low _humph _, as my sweet princess thought I was still asleep.

Knowing her she's probably try to remove herself as fast as she could, but before she had the chance I turned us around. This time I was on her.

I snuggled a bit, knowing my naïve master would still think I was asleep.

I could almost feel her blush, but soon enough she chuckled murmuring something about how adorable I was.

_How innocent could my princess be?_

She slowly turned us around so neither of us was on the top, we were both facing each other.

I felt small and delicate lips on my cheek, giving me what I'd see forever as the cutest, sweetest and at the same time hottest morning kiss I'd ever get.

Putting her face in front of mine, our noses almost touching I heard a soft whisper.  
"Loke, wake up…"

I slowly opened my eyelashes. With a smirk on my face I looked at a blushed Lucy.

"But I've been already 'up' for quite a while now."


End file.
